


Make It Through

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hospitals, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 03, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck wakes up alone in the hospital, and worries about Christopher.





	Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Oliver’s story with Buck in the hospital bed and of course my mind spiraled. Now here we are.

The first thing Buck is aware of is how sore he is. His head is throbbing and his body feels like it's aching all over. It's like he's been hit by a train. Or a…

His eyes fly open and he immediately has to close them with a groan as the bright light hits him suddenly, making pain shoot through his head. He covers his eyes with his arm and goes to sit up, when a wave of nausea hits him. 

He doesn't care. He needs out of here. Wherever he is.

"Mr. Buckley," an unfamiliar voice says. "You need to calm down, and stay in bed."

"I can't," Buck croaks out. "I need to find Christopher. I need to know he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," the woman says. "You need to worry about yourself now."

"No," Buck says, finally moving his arm down. His eyes start to adjust to the light and he looks around, taking in the white walls, and machines nearby. He's in the hospital. "You don't understand. Christopher...I need to make sure he's safe."

"We can have someone check," the woman says. A nurse, he realizes. "But you really need to lay down, Mr. Buckley. You're in no state to be standing."

"Then put me in a damn wheelchair!" Buck shouts. "Just get me to someone who can help me find Christopher! His dad…"

"Is right here," Eddie says. He stands in the doorway, wearing an amused smile. "Are you giving your nurse a hard time, Buck?"

Buck sighs, "I'm just worried."

Eddie turns to his nurse, "He'll be fine. I can handle him. Thank you."

He smiles and she nods, returning his smile with a small one of her own, before leaving the room. 

Buck watches as Eddie walks towards the bed, an unreadable look on his face. 

"Eddie…" Buck says.

"Shut up," Eddie mutters. He sits on the edge of the bed, and brings a hand up, resting it over his heart. Buck can feel the warmth of it through his thin hospital gown. "You saved my son," Eddie whispers, looking up at him with wet eyes. "You kept him safe."

"Of course I did," Buck says. "I love that kid."

"He loves you too," Eddie says. "We both do."

Buck knows Eddie must be able to feel the way his heart is hammering in his chest as he leans in closer. And closer. 

Buck starts stammering, his nerves getting the better of him. "Yeah I mean...I love you guys. You're… you know… important… and I…"

"Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," Eddie says, voice low as his warm breath whispers against his lips. 

Buck can only nod, "Yeah. Yeah okay."

Eddie smiles, soft and fond, as he closes the remaining distance between them, meeting Buck's lips in a soft kiss. 

Buck's kissed his fair share of people. Most of them have been nothing special. Just something leading up to sex. But this…

Kissing Eddie is like nothing he's ever experienced before. His skin is practically thrumming with nervous energy and he's suddenly not sure what to do with his hands. At least his lips seem to know what they're doing, falling into an easy rhythm with Eddie's. 

"You can touch me," Eddie whispers against his lips. "Unless you don't want to."

"Oh I definitely want to," Buck tells him. "I'm just…"

"What?"

"Nervous," Buck admits with a laugh. "You make me nervous."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Eddie asks. 

"Of course."

He brushes his fingers across Buck's cheek and smiles, "You make me nervous too."

"I do?" Buck questions. Eddie nods. "Really? Because you seem pretty sure of yourself."

Eddie laughs, "Well thank God for that. Because I'm pretty damn terrified. I almost lost you, and Christopher. And I've spent the last few hours promising myself that when you woke up I'd finally tell you how I feel."

"And how do you feel?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eddie asks. When Buck just raises an eyebrow, Eddie sighs. "Fine. Yeah.  _ Words _ ." He takes a deep breath and meets Buck's eyes. "I love you, Evan. And I'm scared because I know it's asking a lot hoping you feel the same way, because it's not just me. I have Christopher. And I…"

Buck kisses him, bringing a hand up to his neck when his hands thankfully decide to work. "I love you too. And I already told you I love Chris. You're not asking anything of me. At least not anything that I don't want to give. I want to be with you. I want us to be a family."

Eddie kisses him, firmer than before, and Buck gasps. "I want that too."

"Me too!"

They pull back to see Christopher in a wheelchair, Maddie standing behind him. "Sorry to interrupt. He wanted to see Buck and make sure he was okay."

Buck can tell by the smile Maddie is fighting that she's not that sorry. "You should know better than to use a kid to eavesdrop."

"I didn't want to interrupt," Christopher says, as Maddie wheels him closer to the bed. 

Buck reaches down and squeezes his shoulder, feeling himself relax at the sight of Christopher alive and smiling. "You're not interrupting bud."

"Yeah we were just talking," Eddie tells him. 

"And kissing," Christopher points out. 

Eddie laughs, "Yeah. Okay. Maybe a little of that too."

"Are you two dating now?" Christopher asks. 

Eddie and Buck share a look. Buck can see the question in his eyes. He's leaving it up to him. He teaches over with his free hand and laces his fingers with Eddie's. "We are." 

"Good," Christopher says. "It's about time."

It's a Buck's turn to laugh. He makes himself look away from Eddie to focus his attention on Christopher. "How about when we get out of here we all go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

Eddie leans his head on Buck's shoulder, as they listen to Christopher talk about the kind of ice cream he wants. Despite the glaring hospital lights, Buck doesn't think he could pick a more perfect moment.


End file.
